


Gender-Non-Specific Bathbomb

by JaredsBathbombs



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I have to write a report, I haven't learned to slam on the brake, I wouldn't have written this, I'm tired, One singular bathbomb, Other, and sexual pleasure, because if I had, but eh, dissolved for good measure, please help, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsBathbombs/pseuds/JaredsBathbombs
Summary: After a long day at school sometimes Jared just needs help to de-stress.





	Gender-Non-Specific Bathbomb

Today had been a pretty stressful day. Jared had taken three tests. Two of which he hadn't even realized he had. Luckily, when he got home, he knew what he had to do. He had prepared just for this occasion. So, with no one else home, he began filling his bathtub with warm water, lighting red, rose-scented candles and setting them around the bathroom for a nice, romantic effect. He then went back to his bedroom, opening his super-secret box. This super-secret box held a smaller box. Jared brought this super-secret smaller box back to the bathroom with him. He turned off the faucet and laid a warm, fluffy towel out for himself for when he was finished. Taking a long breath in preparation he turned to the box...and opened it. Inside sat the most beautiful bathbomb Jared had ever laid eyes on. It was a very light blue, so light, that at first glance it appeared to be white. There were silver flakes decorating its surface. Jared eyed it admiringly. He wished he could be half as beautiful as this bathbomb. 

Jared lowered himself into the bathtub, holding the bathbomb preciously in his hands. He moved it close to his nose before inhaling deeply. He let out a content sigh as the floral scent hit his nostrils. This smell was heavenly. In fact, if heaven was real and he found out it didn't smell like this when he died he would immediately demand a refund. Jared let himself sink down further. He pressed a kiss to what would be the bathbomb's forehead if bathbombs had faces. 

"Thank you for your sacrifice...my love," and he lowered the sphere into the water. 

His back immediately arched and he threw his head back in pleasure. 

"AhhhHHshfhh!" he let out lewdly, filling the entire room with his moans as he came hard. 

As he came down from his high the full gravity of what he had just done hit him. He curled up in a ball and sobbed. His poor bathbomb. The love of his life. His gender-non-specific bathbomb had given itself up so that he could have the most wonderful orgasm of his life. 

Jared would then wear black in mourning for a whole month before gradually going back to wearing his normal attire. 

The end. I didn't ask for this. Neither did you. But here it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahahaha. Help. I'm also kind of proud that two of the tags rhyme.


End file.
